THIS STORY ROCKS
by Parakeet at breakfast
Summary: If you read this, you will love me.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYZ AND GRLZ THIS IS MY FIRST FICCIE EVERR SO PLZ NO FLAMES! HOPE U LIKE MY STORY AND BTW PIKACHU IS A GIRL N THIS SO DONT TEL ME OTHERWIZE LOL!**

**O YA AND I NO THIS IZ POKEMON AND EVRYTHING BUT ITZ STILL RATED R SO KIDDIES STAY OUT LOL.**

**DISKLAIMER: POKEMON ISNT MINE ITS SOME1 ELSES**

THIS STORY ROCKS!

Ash opened his eyes to a fresh, new morning. He faintly remembered dreaming of playing drinking games with Misty. Dreams were always best when Misty had her top off, he thought. Maybe that was the case in real life as well. Ash stretched and figured that since his dream was so great, then his day would just get better. He looked down and noticed that Pikachu wasn't at the end of his bed; she must have started her period or something to that extent. He began to remember the days before Ash began to drink. A hearty laugh escaped from him- what a useless couple of years. He decided to quit reminiscing and stay in the present now. Where was that goddamn rat? Ash got up and began to look throughout his house for her. Well, it wasn't necessarily his house since he still lived with his mother but he really didn't give a damn about her anyway. The house still wasn't big enough to hide a bright yellow mouse for too long.

"Screw it," he threw his arms up in the air and pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket. His mother hated it when he smoked, but he figured if she cared enough she would've kicked him out years ago.

"Pikachu's probably outside getting chased by that goddamn Meowth again," he muttered, taking another puff of his cigarette. It felt as if he was growing wearier by the day but it didn't matter. Nothing really did. He considered it to be very convenient that he had slept in his clothes from yesterday. He didn't have to hear his bitchy neighbor shriek about public indecency especially since wearing just your tighty-wighties to go pick up the newspaper isn't very indecent. Oh yes. He could think of many acts that were much more indecent. Brushing those thoughts away, he opened the front door and was surprised to see Pikachu with her back turned to him.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

**THAT'S CHAPPIE 1 SRY ITZ SO SHORT LOL HOPE U LIKED PLZ DONT FLAME BUT REVIEWWWWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY ROCKS! chapter 2. Enjoy.**

There was no answer; she was just lying on her side like some crazy drunk who passed out on his porch. Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, he remembered a scene from the night before.

He had just taken a couple hits from his bong, which was conveniently placed on his bedside table, and decided it would be fun to give pikachu some tequila. He trudged over to his bathroom, he was feeling the effects of what he had inhaled just moments ago. Everything was beautiful, everything was good then. Ash flung open the doors to his medicine cabinet revealling the most beautiful, as he would put it, collection of alcohol ever to behold. There was everything a young, maturing alcoholic needed: Everclear to Grey Goose to even some smirnoff, which wasn't for him. It was for all the girls who had low alcohol tolerance, he wasn't a complete asshole, and he didn't want to be thrown up on during sex.

He grabbed what he went for and spun on his heel too fast. He fell straight on his ass and laughed so hard that Pikachu was cringing almost as if she wasn't used to it yet. The bottle didn't break due to Ash's overprotective nature, especially of his alcohol. It was his baby, his lover, his best friend. None of that escape from the horrors of life bullshit, although that's what his stupid, bitch psychologist told him as he unzipped his pants and told her to open wide.

After his burst of laughter, he wiped the drool from his chin and looked over at his victim, hiding behind the door.

"What's so scary about me, Pikachu?"

No response.

"Ohh I see you want me to leave you forever then!"

She shook her head no, violently.

"Well if you don't want me to leave, then you have to prove how much of a dedicated pokemon you are by drinking this." He placed the bottle, which was about her size, at her feet. "Drink up, bitch."

Ash knew that she would do anything for him, and he thought about all the times he's controlled her into grabbing Misty's tits, one time Ash had even gone so far as to tell Pikachu to find him some "good" porn and told her that his hands were hurting so she'd have to do the job for him.

She began chugging, her tiny esophagus was probably threatening to kill her at this point. He could tell she was hurting, and she definitely wanted this to end. He was feeling sympathetic. Ash grabbed the bottle and told her that was enough. It wasn't even half empty so he decided not to let the beautiful liquid go to waste. The burn in the back of his throat felt good, It felt like a part of home. So warm like a mother. To him, that burn was letting you know it was not good, that it was not meant for him. But it was for him, and it was all his.

Everything past that point of the night before escaped his memory. He almost regretted what he had done as he nudged the yellow rat slightly with his foot. Pulling out his outdated cellphone, he decided to let her sleep in a little more and call Misty to see who's dick was in her at the moment.

**fgdhfgdhfghfdnhgtdfh**

**Thanks for the reviews/flames. The chatspeak at the beginning was a joke. :p Hope this chapter catches you all's attention some more. I'll be writing more often now, after writing the short first chapter, I just couldn't find time or get motivated sooo. There you are 8**


End file.
